


Too Good, Too High, Too Tight

by wrecked_fuse



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecked_fuse/pseuds/wrecked_fuse
Summary: Feels so good.Scene fromgimme all your kisses, baby, ‘cause this is bliss!!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 261
Collections: harringrove for Australia





	Too Good, Too High, Too Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nastea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastea/gifts), [obsceme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsceme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [gimme all your kisses, baby, ‘cause this is bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247179) by [nastea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastea/pseuds/nastea), [obsceme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsceme/pseuds/obsceme). 



> For the harringrove for Australia challenge on tumblr. See the [tumblr tag](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/harringrove-for-australia) for more info!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on:  
> [tumblr](https://wrecked-fuse.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Wrecked_Fuse)  
> [ig](https://www.instagram.com/wrecked_fuse)  
> [vk](https://vk.com/wrecked_fuse)


End file.
